


sibling reUnion

by penultimateApogee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penultimateApogee/pseuds/penultimateApogee
Summary: Years on Earth C have healed Calliope in ways she could once only imagine; enough that when a familiar chumhandle pops up in her notifications, she only flinches a little bit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	sibling reUnion

**Author's Note:**

> this work uses the little flashing cueball gif (from when Doc Scratch says "Lord English") a couple times; if for some reason the images are broken, that's what they're supposed to be

\-- undyingUmbrage [UU] started pestering uranianUmbra [uu] --  
UU: SHUT THE FCK UP.  
uu: oh.  
uu: long time, no see.  
uu: what do yoU want?  
UU: FIRST OF ALL. I WANT YOU TO STOP USING THE BIG U.  
UU: I STOLE IT FROM YOU. FAIR AND SQUARE. WHEN I KILLED YOU.  
uu: sorry, bUt i think i’ve earned the right to keep it.  
uu: after all, i’m still very mUch alive, aren’t i? ^u^  
UU: WHAT.  
UU: NEVER MIND WHATEVER BULLSHIT THAT’S MAKING YOU STILL ALIVE. EVEN THOUGH I AM ONE BILLION PERCENT CERTAIN. I KILLED YOU FOREVER.  
UU: NONE OF THAT MATTERS. IT NEVER DID. AND IT NEVER WILL.  
UU: JUST LIKE YOU.  
uu: if yoU’re done rUnning throUgh yoUr arsenal of disparaging remarks, woUld yoU mind getting to the point of what yoU messaged me for?  
UU: FUCK YOU. I GET TO DECIDE. WHEN I AM DONE TELLING YOU. HOW MUCH OF A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT YOU ARE.  
UU: NORMALLY. I WOULD GO ON ABOUT HOW WORTHLESS YOU ARE. AND HOW NOBODY CARED ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU DIED. AND NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU NOW.  
uu: verifiably false on both coUnts!  
UU: BUT I AM EVEN WILLING TO OVERLOOK THAT STUPID MEANINGLESS INTERRUPTION. BECAUSE I HAVE A MUCH MORE IMPORTANT QUESTION.  
UU: IT HAS HAUNTED ME EVER SINCE I FOUND OUT ABOUT YOUR IMPOSSIBLE EXISTENCE. WHICH BY THE WAY. IS SO DUMB AND POINTLESS.  
UU: ALWAYS THERE. NEVER GOING AWAY. JUST LIKE THE CLOWN. BUT EVEN MORE ANNOYING, SOMEHOW.  
uu: well? oUt with it, now!  
UU: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
uu: oh, come on, yoU’ve heard that one before!  
UU: NO. NOT LIKE THAT. I KNOW WHAT “OUT WITH IT” MEANS. I’M NOT STUPID.  
UU: I MEAN. WHAT IS YOUR MEANING. WHY ARE YOU ALLOWED. TO CONTINUE TO LIVE.  
UU: EVERYTHING THAT EXISTS HAS A REASON THAT IT DOES.  
UU: FOR EXAMPLE. THE BLUE BOY EXISTS TO ANTAGONIZE ME. AND PROVIDE A STEPPING STONE FOR MY GREATNESS.  
UU: AND ALL THE DEAD TROLLS AND HUMANS EXIST TO BE ANNOYING. AND DIE AGAIN. BECAUSE THEY HAVE NO OTHER MEANING.  
UU: MY MEANING IS OBVIOUS. I AM THE STRONGEST PERSON THAT HAS EVER LIVED. AND WILL EVER LIVE.  
UU: THE ONLY PERSON THAT WILL EVER BE STRONGER THAN ME. IS ME.  
UU: I EXIST BECAUSE I HAVE POWER. AND I USE THAT POWER. TO DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT DISGUSTS ME. WHICH IS JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING.  
UU: BUT YOU.  
UU: YOU HAVE NOTHING. YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE. YOUR LIFE HAS NO MEANING.  
UU: BEFORE I KILLED YOU. I AM SURE YOU HAD THE STUPID IDEA. THAT MAYBE YOU COULD BEAT ME. EVEN THOUGH THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY IMPOSSIBLE. BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH BETTER THAN YOU I AM.  
UU: THAT WAS YOUR REASON TO EXIST. BEATING ME. AND MAYBE ALSO PLAYING THE GAME.  
UU: BUT NOW. YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE THAT. BECAUSE I ALREADY BEAT YOU. AND PLAYED THE GAME WITHOUT YOU.  
UU: SO WHY THE FUCK. ARE YOU STILL ALIVE.  
uu: yoU’re doing some serioUs logical gymnastics here...  
uu: one might even call it logical parkoUr, with all the steps yoU’re skipping! ^u^  
UU: STOP TRYING TO MAKE JOKES. YOU’RE NOT FUNNY.  
uu: still, i think i see what yoU’re saying, even if it’s hidden under all yoUr needling and self-aggrandizing.  
uu: paradox space exists to perpetuate itself, and the alpha timeline is the resUlt that achieves that perpetUation best.  
uu: so why am i part of it? what role do i play in the rebirth of the Universe?  
UU: THAT IS A LOT OF COMPLICATED WORDS. THAT SAY EXACTLY WHAT I JUST SAID. ONLY MORE COMPLICATED.  
uu: i’ve thoUght aboUt it too, sometimes. it’s an interesting qUestion, bUt i think the premise is a bit misleading.  
uu: yoU’re right, in a way: i don’t have a pUrpose, not on a Universal scale. i sUppose yoU coUld almost call my life right now a glitch in paradox space.  
uu: bUt as for why i’m allowed to continUe existing, i think there’s more to it than that.  
uu: i’ll never play the game myself, and i’ll never fUlfil the destiny paradox space set oUt for me.  
uu: bUt at the same time, i already have!  
UU: STOP NOT MAKING SENSE. AND START MAKING SENSE. HOLY FUCK.  
uu: yoU of all people shoUld Understand this! aren’t yoU sUpposed to be the lord of time?  
uu: i met the version of me that did play the game and did fUlfil my— oUr— destiny. she’s oUt there, and when the time comes, she’ll play the part that she— we— were always meant by paradox space to play.  
uu: the same holds trUe for my friends. their days of heroism are over, bUt somewhere oUt there, they have alternate selves who are also playing the roles reqUired of them by fate.  
uu: that’s the irony of making yoUrself an intrinsic part of the Universe: becaUse yoU only exist once, yoU only have to be destroyed once, whether the ones who do the destroying are from the alpha timeline or not.  
UU: I DIDN’T REALLY LISTEN TO ANY OF THAT. BUT IN CASE YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND THE FIRST HUNDRED TIMES. I CAN’T BE DESTROYED.  
UU: AND ALSO. I EXIST EVERYWHERE. ALL THE TIME. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD UNDERSTAND THIS. YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE. THE LOSER OF SPACE. OR WHATEVER.  
uu: believe what yoU will, i sUppose.  
UU: WELL, THIS WAS UNBELIEVABLY POINTLESS.  
UU: GOODBYE FOREVER. I HOPE YOU DIE.  
uu: ten qUid yoU go first!  
UU: FCK OFF.  
\-- undyingUmbrage [UU] blocked uranianUmbra [uu] --  
uu: goodness, “qUid”? that might be a little too british, even for me...

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a love letter to the way i understand and interpret the ending of Homestuck, and late act 6 in general; namely, that life isn't all about epic destinies and fulfilling some greater purpose. it's demonstrated directly with Calliope and Roxy, and more subtly with Dave and i think a few others i can't recall of the top of my head: sometimes all that you have to do to be "successful" is to enjoy life.
> 
> obviously, it's also a love letter to calliope. i love calliope.


End file.
